The present invention relates to a method and device to output recorded information as a voice message using transmitted schedule data. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and device to output schedule information recorded on a tape as a voice message using data transmitted during a vertical blanking section of a video frame of a broadcast signal.
In a conventional programmed recording method, a user obtains the broadcast schedule of a desired program to be recorded by referring to a listing published in newspapers and magazines. Based on these listings, the user inputs the recording schedule in a recording device through a program recording menu, thereby setting up for the recording of the desired broadcast. Also, there is a VCR-Plus method in which the schedule information of coded broadcast programs is input by referring to a code number obtained from a newspaper listing to set up the programmed recording of a desired broadcast.
In an improved programmed recording method, which is similar to a video program system (VPS), when a broadcast station broadcasts data (schedule data), digital information relating to the program scheduling is coded in every predetermined scan line located in a vertical blanking section of a video signal in each image frame. A VCR displays the programming schedule on a TV screen by decoding the schedule data of a particular channel, and a user easily programs recording of a particular program. The above-mentioned programmed recording method is called the Korea Broadcasting Program System (KBPS).
In the above programmed recording method, the user can see the program schedule information through the TV screen whenever he or she wants, can select the program to be recorded by a simple manipulation, and can perform the programmed recording of the selected program.
The schedule data extracted by signal-processing a radio frequency (RF) signal received from the broadcast station has been used only for programmed recording. However, various other uses for the transmitted schedule data have not been utilized.